Боль моего накама моя боль
by Morkan
Summary: Внимание: злостные спойлеры! Автор честно попытался представить, что творилось у Зоро в голове на момент 485 главы манги 377 серии аниме . POV Зоро.


Персонажи: Зоро, Кума, Луффи, Санджи, остальные Мугиварцы в роли ветоши.  
Жанр: джен  
Рейтинг: G  
Дисклеймер: one piece не мой, персонажи не мои, все претензии к Оде-сенсею.  
Предупреждения:  
1) POV Зоро  
2) ООС его же. Наверно. Меня терзают смутные сомнения, но пусть будет ^_^''  
3) Сюжета как такового нет. Собственно описываются события 485 главы манги (377 серии), Триллер Барк. Злостные спойлеры.  
4) Руки у автора кривые, извилины прямые. Со всеми вытекающими.  
5) Прокляну всякого, кто углядит здесь намёки на сёнен-ай или (прости господи!) яой!

И откуда ты вылез такой большой и сильный. Спокойный. Непробиваемый. Срываюсь с места. Я не дам тебе убить Луффи. Слышишь, шичибукай? Чего бы это ни стоило, не дам.  
- Итторью иай. Шиши сонсон!*  
Все. Это была последняя атака. Сегодня я больше не смогу изобразить мало-мальски сильных приемов. Но этим ударом я целил в сердце. Этого должно было хватить.  
Ноги не держат. Какая-то мерзейшая дрожь во всем теле. Чертовы вражины, лезут пачками один другого сильнее.  
Слышу как за моей спиной тихо охает шичибукай. Значит, я достал его. Но что-то заставляет напрячься. Не так, совсем не так охают с рассеченной грудной клеткой.  
Поворачиваюсь. Сердце застывает и ухает вниз - киборг. Сквозь разрез на плече виден металлический каркас. Проклятье, я его даже не оцарапал!  
«Да ты слабак, будущий-самый-великий-в-мире-мечник!»  
Это еще что за раздвоение личности? Пить надо меньше, да...  
Обдумываю сие откровение, медленно стекая с вывороченной каменной плиты, на которую меня отбросило взрывной волной. Вот ведь поганец этот Бартоломью Кума – не говоря дурного слова, взял и пульнул в меня каким-то странным лучом. От самого-то луча я увернулся, да что толку.  
Там, где я недавно стоял, оплавились камни. Тебе бы, вражинушка, на плавильном заводе работать – больше пользы было б людям. А ты вот в шичибукаи подался. Что теперь с тобой делать прикажешь?  
Отыскиваю взглядом Луффи. Он лежит на камнях, раскинув руки в стороны, и кажется, будто он просто спит. Хотя нет. Когда он спит, у него выражение на лице совершенно идиотское. А сейчас он непривычно серьезен. И на нем слишком много крови.  
Ну что ж ты, капитан, лежишь бревно бревном. И вся твоя команда лежит. Твой пример заразителен, как и твой смех.  
Тело не слушается. Да, это действительно была моя последняя атака. Ситуация из разряда наипаршивейших. Но ведь наверняка можно еще что-то сделать, чтобы выпутаться. Ведь можно?  
С трудом узнаю собственный голос. С чего это он так дрожит?  
- Почему тебе нужен именно Луффи?  
- Я и так предлагаю вам компромисс, - был ответ.  
Вот как? Ты оставил мне восхитительную лазейку, шичибукай, ты знаешь об этом? О да, ты знаешь и теперь с холодным любопытством ждешь, воспользуюсь я ею или нет. Не сомневайся, воспользуюсь. Дело осталось за малым: наступить на гордость, встать на колени и, не думая о том, насколько жалко я сейчас выгляжу, умолять, не просить даже, а умолять взять мою жизнь вместо жизни Луффи.  
«Ты идиот?»  
Заткнись. Я не собираюсь разговаривать с собственной шизофренией.  
- Неужели ты готов отбросить свою мечту и умереть за него?  
Удивлен, Кума? Я бы год назад тоже очень удивился...  
- Все мои амбиции – пустой треп, если я не могу спасти своего капитана и защитить его мечту. Луффи – тот, кто станет королем пиратов!  
И я сделаю все возможное и невозможное, чтобы никто не помешал исполнению этой мечты.  
- Эй, что это ты собрался делать, безмозглый маримо?  
Очухался никак, контуженный. Вечно этот придурочный кок сует свой нос куда не просят. Чего он там бормочет? Тоже решил голову сложить за правое дело? Идиот, моей будет достаточно. Без мечника можно обойтись, а без кока команда помрет с голодухи.  
- Голова-трава, передай остальным, что пиратам Мугивары придется искать нового кока.  
Вот выпендрежник. Издеваешься, да? Нашел себе мальчика на побегушках...  
Поднимаюсь на ноги и с размаха бью рукоятью катаны ему в бок, под ребра. Всегда мечтал это сделать, а тут такой повод.  
Уже падая, он цепляется за мою руку. Ого, какой взгляд! Если я сегодня каким-то чудом выживу, меня убьет мишенобровый. Ну, покалечит точно.  
- Ты!.. – выдыхает он сквозь зубы и наконец складывается аккуратной бессознательной кучкой на камнях. Да, вот такой я нехороший. А ты, Завитушка, вообще должен тихо радоваться, потому что ксо-мечник вряд ли вернется на корабль Мугивары.  
Шичибукай, хватит так выразительно молчать. Это бесит.  
Бросаю катаны на землю. Раньше я бы никогда не выпустил оружие из рук. Раньше я бы сражался как безумный до конца, до смерти. Но сейчас это кажется очень правильным. Просто тошнотворно правильным.  
Ты даже не представляешь, насколько меня изменило твое появление в моей жизни, Луффи. Ты позвал меня, и я, дурак, пошел за тобой. Ты разрушил мой мир и сразу же создал вместо него другой. И в его центре ты, Монки Ди Луффи, - точка опоры, без которой все рухнет. Ты хоть понимаешь, в какую ловушку меня загнал? И не только меня. Так происходит с каждым, кого касается твое неуемное сияние. И с нашей командой в первую очередь. Если ты умрешь, нас тоже не станет. Мы все это прекрасно понимаем. Потому и стоим за тебя горой. Вернее, и поэтому тоже.  
Ты вырвал меня из когтей одиночества. Властно, почти силой. И только потом я понял, что ты действительно спас меня. Пришло время сказать тебе спасибо, капитан.  
- Надеюсь, ты исполнишь свою часть уговора.  
Мне только это и остается – надеяться. Но ты ведь сдержишь свое слово, Кума? Сдержишь?  
- Если я нарушу обещание, то запятнаю свою честь позором.  
О, а враг то нынче благородный попался. Надо же. И где таких выращивают?  
- Я ничего не сделаю Мугиваре. Но тебе я покажу ад!  
Луффи висит в руках шичибукая безвольной резиновой тряпочкой. А позади него, вырастая из его спины, болтается, прямо скажем, чертовщина какая-то. Очень на мыльный пузырь похожая. На огромный мыльный пузырь крайне странной формы.  
Шичибукай опускает Луффи на землю и смотрит мне в глаза.  
- Ты должен взять его боль, - маленький шарик отделяется от пузыря, и Кума подталкивает его ко мне. – Попробуй-ка.  
Шарик подлетает ко мне и впивается в мою грудь, постепенно растворяясь. Чувствую как что-то рвется внутри. Слышу как трещат ломающиеся ребра. Черт, Луффи, почему ты позволил себя так изувечить? Больно... Прости, Куина, но кажется, здесь наша с тобой история закончится.  
Ноги подкашиваются, и я падаю на камни. Ну вот, еще и головой умудрился треснуться. Не везет мне сегодня.  
- Ну как?  
Голос шичибукая гадко отдается эхом в голове. Такое ощущение, что эро-кок был прав, и черепушка у меня действительно пустая, без намека на присутствие мозгов. Иначе с чего бы она так гудела, словно колокол?  
Эй, отдайте обратно воздух, а то дышать нечем...  
Хочется лежать вот так, не двигаясь, и тихонько подвывать от боли – вдруг полегчает. А еще лучше потерять сознание и не чувствовать. Просто не чувствовать. Ничего. Но только сейчас это непозволительная роскошь. Надо встать. Иначе Кума решит, что я отказываюсь. И убьет Луффи. Вставай, Ророноа Зоро, ну! Как ты потом в глаза своим накама смотреть будешь? Как объяснишь, почему не уберег капитана? Как ты вообще жить сможешь после этого?.. Ну-ка, ну-ка, поскребем по сусекам, где там у нас еще силы остались?  
Встаю. Ноги предательски дрожат. Бунт на корабле? Отставить! А то отрежу нафиг. Хотя кому я такой нужен буду, без ног?.. И шичибукай этот... смотрит как-то... неправильно в общем смотрит... как будто сочувственно... Скотина. Поразительно добрая к своему врагу скотина.  
- Позволь мне хотя бы выбрать место.  
Чтобы не здесь, не при них... И можешь не смотреть так. Я же стою на ногах. И даже до этого проклятого пузыря дойду... Ну, постараюсь точно.  
Поверхность пузыря на ощупь ужасно холодная. Нет, омерзительно холодная. Настолько, что сердце замирает на секунду, пропуская удар.  
«Ты уверен?»  
А, это снова ты, мой гнусный внутренний голос...  
«А вдруг не сдюжишь?»  
Сдюжу. Мне просто некуда деваться.  
«Ты так торопишься умереть? Тебе же только 19»  
Да, мне 19. И я действительно не хочу умирать.  
«А как же твоя мечта?»  
Повторяешься, Кума уже спрашивал. И отвали от меня наконец. Какой-то тупой внутренний голос попался. Я решил. Я не отступлю.  
Делаю шаг вперед, и чертов пузырь впускает меня внутрь, туда, где причудливыми волнами бьется боль капитана.  
Ну, Монки Ди Луффи, только попробуй не стать Королем Пиратов!

---------------  
*Одномечевой стиль. Песнь льва.


End file.
